Question de feeling
by Poochie-90
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Kurogane et Fye.
1. Témoin

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **Tsubasa

**Genre: **Yaoi, drabbles

**Disclaimer: **Tout à Clamp... hu hu !

**Note de l'auteur: **Ma couette me manque. Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans mon lit... TTTT Bon... Voilà voilà... Cette fic sera une série de drabbles. Avec des thèmes que l'on me file, je m'amuse et pis voilà ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur Tsubasa. Ca me manquait, comme ma couette... Allons bon, je vais commencer à m'y mettre quand même.

Témoin

Fye aura beau énerver Kurogane.

Kurogane aura beau menacer Fye avec son sabre.

Fye aura beau trouver des surnoms débiles à Kurogane.

Kurogane aura beau hurler sur Fye.

Fye aura beau faire des plats sucrés à Kurogane.

Kurogane aura beau raler.

Fye aura beau se cacher derrière de fautes sourires.

Kurogane aura beau l'ignorer.

Ils auront beau faire ce qu'ils veulent en public, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

Là, Fye n'énerve pas Kurogane, il ne le cherche pas. Et Kurogane n'a pas besoin d'essayer de le tuer.

Mais ils auront beau se cacher...

Il y aura toujours un témoin à leurs amourettes planqué quelque part dans leur chambre.

Et ça, c'est Mokona qui le dit !

Voilà ! Le premier drabble d'une future longue liste.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et si vous avez des idées de thèmes ( plus les thèmes sont tordus, plus le défi est grand et j'adore me lancer des défis), n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.


	2. Placard

Placard (donné par Sedinette-Sama)

Fye était assis sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurogane. Il était tombé dans une nouvelle dimension. Très chouette endroit, il fallait l'avouer. Calme, sans problème, où les gens sont gentils et souriant. Où l'hospitalité ne faisait pas partie des vestiges anciens d'une civilisation révolue. Bref, un joli coin banal et reposant pour toute la Mokona Team.

Donc, je disais. Fye pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Toujours assis en tailleur sur le bord de son lit, ses yeux fixant un point sur le mur de la chambre. Enfin, pas exactement le mur mais plutôt ce qui avait contre ledit mur.

Ca faisait un moment déjà que le blond était là, sans bouger. Et surtout, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été embêter ce cher ninja râleur. Ce qui inquiètait le ninja râleur en question. Mais ça, il aurait préféré mourir étouffé avec une croutte de pain plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute.

Kurogane se rendit dans sa chambre pour vérifier si l'autre abruti de magicien n'était pas mort d'ennui. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Il fixait juste la porte dans le mur de la chambre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant vaguement ce qu'avait encore l'autre gus. Il se décida quand même à lui parler puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment apte à le remarquer.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais encore, abruti de mage ?

- Je me demandais... Kuro-chan...

L'homme aux yeux rouge ne prit pas en compte le surnom. Préférant se concentrer sur la suite qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de le surprendre.

- A quoi elle sert cette porte ? Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me demandais juste à quoi servait cette porte collée au mur.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme d'un fait, il n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre. Fye lui sourit de son lit, attendant une réponse.

- C'est un placard.

- Un quoi ?

- C'est un trou dans le mur dans lequel on range des objets comme des vêtements par exemple. Et y a une porte devant pour ne pas que l'on voit ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu...

- Tu t'es jamais caché dans un placard étant gosse ?!

- Non.

- Roooooh !

Kurogane s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le blond le rappela.

- On peut se cacher dedans, c'est ça ?

- Ouais !

- Donc on peut y faire pleins de choses sans être vu.

- Ouais.

- Dis-moi, Kuro-min... Tu voudrais pas faire quelque chose avec moi dans le placard ?

- QUOI ? Mais il te manque une case !

Le brun resortit en claquant la porte, rouge comme une tomate. Fye pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Mais... Je voulais juste jouer à cache-cache avec Mokona...

Merci à Sedinette-Sama pour son thème. En espèrant que mon drabble te plaise et soit à la hauteur des tes exigences.

Je vais essayer de pas laisser trop de temps entre chaques chapitres. Je n'aime pas laissé mon travail en suspens. En plus, j'ai de l'inspi en ce moment. Donc, ça va valser. XD

Poochie, yaoiste acharnée.


	3. Lettre

Lettre (donné par Gwendolen66)

- C'est KUROGANE !

Encore une fois, Fye était parvenu à faire péter un cable au ninja. Pendant que le brun lui hurlait dessus, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Oui, je sais Kuro-chan.

L'homme aux yeux rouges arrêta net de crier, fixant le mage qui continuait de lui sourire bêtement.

- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès.

Le sourire de Fye n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

- C'est sûr... Tu le fais exprès.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Kuro-min ?

Le ninja se frappa la main sur le visage avant de la faire glisser sur ce dernier, le déformant au passage.

- Je suis désolé, Kuro-Kuro mais je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce que tu me dis.

Cette fois, c'était certain. Le blond le faisait exprès.

- Je vais t'en assimiler une, moi ! Tu vas voir.

- Mais... Kuro-Toutou...

- Ah non, ne recommence pas avec ces yeux-là.

Kurogane était faible. Et il le savait. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Fye pour que le Kuro-Toutou en question ne craque.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ecoute bien, je ne le dirais pas deux fois... K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E ! KUROGANE !!! C'est clair ? Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! Sinon, je te tue.

- Alors si, j'ai bien compris... Le K comme kawai, le U comme unique, le R comme rustre, le O comme obsédé, le G comme grognon, le A comme amoureux, le N comme négatif, et le E comme énervant. C'est ça ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- C'est ta description, Kuro-chan. Avec les lettres de ton prénom.

- ... COMMENT CA OBSEDE, RUSTRE ET ENERVANT ?

- Je note que tu n'as pas souligné le "amoureux"

- Hein ?

Fye vint poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun puis disparu par la porte du salon en sautillant joyeusement. Bientôt poursuivi par un Kurogane et son sabre.

Merci à Gwendolen66 pour son thème. Je parie que t'avais pensé à une lettre écrite et non à une lettre de l'alphabet. J'espère que t'as aimé en tout cas.

A plus pour un nouveau drabble...


	4. Anneau

Anneau (donnée par Gwendolen66)

- Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Shaolan-san, Moko-san... Venez voir !

Criait la princesse en agitant les bras. Les quatre compères se retournèrent comme un seul homme. L'un ralant, un autre souriant, un se demandant vaguement ce qu'avait la jeune fille et le dernier sautillant sur l'épaule du premier.

- Dégage ! ordonna le ninja en donnant un grand coup à la boule de poils blanche qui attéri souplement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Sakura-hime ?

- Je viens de trouver quelque chose de merveilleux.

Ils s'approchèrent pour mieux voir et se pencher également devant la vitrine que Sakura fixait avec attention.

- N'est-ce pas vraiment magnifique, Shaolan-san ?

- Si, princesse... C'est très beau.

- C'est quoi ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kurogane.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Kuro-chan ?

- D'abord, c'est Kurogane et ensuite... Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si l'adolescente s'extasiait devant une vitrine remplie de petits anneaux inutiles. Elle était pire que le mage des fois.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une bague, Kuro-Kuro ?

- Non, et alors ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas à quoi ça sert ?

- Non.

- Et bien, je vais t'expliquer.

- Pas besoin.

- J'insiste. Vois-tu, quand un jeune homme est amoureux d'une belle jeune fille, il lui offre une bague comme celles-ci pour la demander en mariage. répondit le magicien avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil puis partit sans un mot.

- Je crois que notre Kuro est un grand romantique.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent pour ensuite hochèrent la tête.

Ils devaient vite rentrer dans la maison qu'ils avaient loué car il commençait à faire nuit et Mokona avait faim.

Quand Fye ouvrit la porte du salon, il remarqua que Kurogane n'était pas allongé dans le canapé à lire son Shonen Maganian comme tous les soirs. Il chercha dans la maison après le ninja et finit par le trouver dans le chambre. Il passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce que le brun faisait là tout seul.

Kurogane tenait un petit anneau en or dans les mains et le tournait dans tous les sens pour mieux l'observer. Il leva la tête en entendant le blond entrer.

- C'était à ma mère mais je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était. Je le gardais sur moi parce qu'elle y tenait et que c'est un souvenir d'elle.

Le mage lui sourit.

- Maintenant, je sais à quoi ça lui servait. Mon père devait lui avoir offert pour lui prouver son amour. Je trouve ça d'un niais. Mais je suppose que c'est ça... Etre romantique.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché du blond et se trouvait à présent juste en face de lui. Il attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis et lui passa la bague avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir.

- Elle est trop petite pour mes doigts.

Une fois le brun partit, Fye observa la bague à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que Kurogane s'était trompé de main. Il lui avait mit à la main droite.

* * *

Oh que c'est niais... Oh que c'est pas dans mes habitudes... Oh que je m'amuse.

Merci à Gwendolen66 pour son thème. Tu vois, j'ai pas fait allusion au Seigneur des anneaux. Hé hé !


	5. Technologie

Technologie (donnée par Darkan)

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Mais pourquoi personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Non, Kurogane n'était pas en colère, il était fou de rage. Si Mokona avait été avec lui, il l'aurait sans doute découper en petits cubes pour les manger à l'apéro.

Cette chose en face de lui ne voulait pas s'allumer. Il avait beau taper dessus, elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. De la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tellement ça le mettait en colère.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi ?

Le ninja laissa tomber sa tête sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable que lui avait fourni le drôle de gamin qui le hébergait. Et ô miracle... L'écran s'alluma. Un coup de chance, se dit le brun en regardant l'étrange engin s'éclairer.

Le bureau apparu devant ses yeux rouges. C'était quoi encore ce truc ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaah !

Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi devait-il rester ici devant cet écran blanc au lieu d'aller chercher la plume avec le gamin. Il tourna la tête vers la pièce à côté dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte pour qu'il puisse surveiller la princesse endormie. Ah ouais, la gamine était malade. Et qui est-ce qui devait la surveiller et ne pas la laisser seule.

Ben oui... Le Kuro-Kuro. Il avait bon dos, hein ?

Le brun retourna à son écran dans un geste rageur. Et puis, pourquoi c'était le mage qui devait accompagner le gamin ? Une histoire de Kekkai machin chose. Un truc incompréhensible pour le ninja.

Alors Kurogane devait rester là, devant un ordinateur à attendre un mail ou il ne savait plus quoi de la part du magicien pour lui dire si ils avaient besoin d'aide ou si ils avaient trouvé la plume.

Et comme il ne comprenait rien à l'informatique. Savait-il seulement ce que c'était ? Il essayait depuis trois bonnes heures déjà de l'allumer.

Une icone apparu. Il cliqua dessus avec la souris. Drôle de nom pour une boite sans fil qui faisait bouger la petite flèche sur l'écran. Faudra qu'il demande comment ça marche. L'icone disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

A la place, une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit.

- Windows Live Messenger... ?

Il cliqua sur la petite lettre en haut qui clignotait. Il fit un bond d'un mètre sur son siège quand encore une fênetre apparu. Ca disait, nouvel E-Mail. Kurogane recliqua une fois. Il haussa un sourcil et se mit à lire.

_Kuro-chaaaaaaan ! _

_Je suis désolé de t'embêter alors que tu essayes encore d'ouvrir l'ordinateur mais je m'ennuyais. _

_Non, en fait... Je voulais te dire... Non ! On a pas trouvé la plume et ne te lève pas de ton fauteil, on n'a pas besoin d'aide non plus. _

_Et bien en fait... Je... Je t'aime Kuro-min. _

_Voilà. Salut !_

_Fye_

Kurogane cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce truc ? Comment on fait pour répondre ? Il tapa sur tout le bouton, commencant à s'énerver. Il voulait répondre au mage mais ne savait pas comment faire. Tout à coup, l'écran s'éteignit. Il avait appuié sur le mauvais bouton.

- Saleté de technologie !!! hurla de brun.

Un peu plus loin dans la même dimension, un magicien blond s'approcha du second ordinateur portable que leur avait prêter leur logeur pour pouvoir communiqué. Il sourit.

- Tu as envoyé un mail à Kuro-Kuro, Mokona ?

La boule de poil ferma vite la fenêtre de msn.

- Non, Mokona ne sait pas comment on fait.

Heureusement que Yûko lui avait appris à envoyer un mail. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Merci à Darkan pour son thème. J'espère qu'il te plait mon coeur.


	6. String

String (donné par Sedinette-Sama)

Kurogane haussa un sourcil, puis le deuxième. Il se pencha un peu plus, tourna la tête sur le côté droit et ensuite le côté gauche. Il secoua négativement la tête. Il ne retrouvera jamais le nom de ce truc. Il se réinstalla comfortablement dans son fauteil pour lire sa revue.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il continuait de lire son magazine tranquillement. Il leva les yeux un instant. Les séances photos devaient être finie.

Le magicien entra dans le salon pour ennuier un peu le brun. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de lui que Kurogane commença à lui parler derrière son Shonen Maganian.

- Dis-moi Fye... Tu sais le batiment qu'il y a en face de la fenêtre du salon ?

- L'agence de manequin.

- Oui. Tu sais les filles qui attendent dehors tous les jours leurs séances photos ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle porte ?

- Un bikini.

- Je veux dire, le dessous du bikini... Comment ça s'appele ?

Fye tenta de voir le visage de Kurogane derrière la revue mais il ne l'appercevait pas.

- Tu veux dire leur string ?

- Oui, c'est ce mot-là.

- Et ?

- Tu voudrais pas en porter ?

Heureusement d'ailleurs que le mage ne voyait pas le ninja en ce moment. Ce dernier étant rouge tomate. Mais il n'avait pas à le blamer. Il était de la même couleur que lui.

- Na... Nani ?

* * *

Merci à Sedinette-Sama pour son thème. Très bizarre le thème, je dois dire. Mais bon, c'est assez tordu dans un sens et j'aime bien les thèmes tordus. Je te l'avais dit que je te le ferais. J'espère que tu as aimé. 


	7. Spaghettis

Spaghettis (donné par Darkan)

Pour une fois, tout était silencieux dans la maison que la Mokona Team avait loué dans cette nouvelle dimension. Fye était calmement assis sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine. Lisant un livre, dont l'écriture ressemblait à celle de chez lui, qu'il avait acheté dans le précédent monde qu'ils avaient visité.

La raison de ce calme ? Et bien, les gamins et Mokona étant assez loin d'eux, le blond ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec Kurogane resté dans l'autre pièce. Les gamins étaient parti tôt le matin pour aller chercher la plume et ne reviendraient pas avant plusieurs heures.

Le magicien fixa l'horloge pendue au mur qui indiquait déjà midi passé. Il se leva rapidement pour aller préparer le dîner. Il avait envie de tester une nouvelle recette. C'était une vieille femme au marché qui lui avait donné ladite recette.

Il commença par la préparation de la viande. Après quelques temps, il plongea les pâtes dans l'eau chaude. Observant l'eau pour ne pas laisser brûler son repas. Fye ne remarqua pas que le brun était entré dans la cuisine avant de s'installer à table.

Le mage le regarda un moment, intrigué de le voir là alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis mit les assiettes, les couverts et les plats sur la table.

Par des gestes simples, le blond montra au ninja comment manger ces longues pâtes avec sa fourchette et sa cuillère. Ce que le brun ne comprit pas de toute façon. Kurogane fronça les sourcils puis murmura quelque chose en japonais. Fye tendit l'oreille. Il ne le comprenait pas.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, Kurogane redit la même phrase plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort pendant que le blond lui faisait signe qu'il ne comprennait vraiment rien du tout.

- Je te jure, Kuro-chan... Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Le ninja baissa les yeux, rougit légèrement. Mais tenta de le cacher au mage. Il leva enfin la tête, prit une grande inspiration.

Un peu plus loin dans la dimension, une petite boule de poils blanche franchit tout content la limite qui permettait la compréhension de ses amis entre eux.

- Voilà, Kurogane et Fye peuvent se comprendre maintenant.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard plein de points d'interrogation. Ils n'avaient pas comprit que la phrase de Mokona était à double sens. La boule de poils était vicieuse. Encore un coup de Yûko sans doute.

A ce moment-là, Kurogane hurla presque la fameuse phrase qu'il tentait de placer depuis le début du repas.

- Je viens de te dire que je t'aime, abruti de mage !!!

Il posa, trop tard, ses mains sur sa bouche. Un Fye rouge comme une tomate devant les yeux.

- Wouaaaaah... Kuro-min ! couina t-il en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour cacher sa gêne.

- Fallait pas dire çaaaaaa. ajouta t-il en attrapant son assiette de spaghettis et en l'écrasant sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

L'assiette glissa le long du visage de Kurogane, cachant le rouge sur ses joues avec la sauce tomate. Le brun se retrouvait donc avec de la sauce rouge partout sur lui. Fye pouffa avant de se lever, de contourner la table et enfin, de lécher la joue de ce dernier.

- Moi aussi, Kuro.

Puis sautilla jusqu'au salon en laissant au brun l'immense bonheur de nettoyer toute la cuisine.

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààà... Déjà le septième drabble. Merci à ma Darkan pour son thème. Je t'aime mon coeur, je ne te le dirais jamais assez.

Mais je me demande comment Mokona fait pour à chaque fois être au bon endroit et au bon moment.

Mokona: C'est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona.

Je me disais aussi...


	8. Balcon

Balcon (donné par Gwendolen66)

Sakura regardait les étoiles depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Elle avait beau chercher dans les quelques souvenirs dont elle se rappelait, elle n'avait jamais vu de ciel aussi étoilé. La princesse ne se retourna pas en entendant une porte coulisser derrière elle.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas monsieur Fye ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas.

- Je veux dire... Les étoiles sont vraiment magnifiques.

Seul un vague murmure lui répondit. Elle prit ça pour un oui.

- C'est vrai... Les étoiles vous rendent mélancolique.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas en parler mais vous pouvez toujours venir me voir quand vous n'allez pas bien, comme la dernière fois.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Elle, accoudée à la barrière du balcon et lui derrière elle.

- Je sais que ces étoiles vous font penser à monsieur Kurogane, vous me l'aviez déjà dit mais... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

La petite brune reprit son souffle.

- Pourquoi ces étoiles vous font penser à lui ? Chaque fois que vous les regardez, ça vous rend malheureux. Tout ça parce que vous n'osez pas lui dire. Vous devriez.

Les yeux émeraudes de Sakura se mirent à briller.

- Il n'y a pas de plus beau sentiment que l'amour. Et celui que vous éprouvez est très fort.

Elle se retourna en sursautant en entendant la porte se refermer rapidement derrière son dos. Elle posa une main sur son coeur. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son ami. La mélancolie sans doute.

Fye était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il regardait les étoiles briller par cette dernière. Le visage fermé, aucun sourire sur les lèvres. A son tour, il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

Le ninja le fixait de toute sa hauteur. Kurogane s'approcha de lui, sans changer d'expression. Il vint se pencher vers Fye avant de prendre le visage fin du magicien entre ses grandes mains. Tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres glacées sur celles de son compagnon.

- Kurogane ?

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que ces maudites étoiles te rendaient triste.

- Comment tu...

- Sakura parle sans savoir qui se trouve derrière elle. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Elle a la langue bien pendue.

Le mage rougit. Le brun se releva pour quitter la pièce.

- Quand tu as quelque chose sur le coeur, ne le cache pas. Je finirais toujours par le savoir et puis, ça ne sert à rien si je peux t'aider à ne plus en souffrir.

- Merci, Kuro-chan...

Et le ninja répondit au faible sourire du blond.

* * *

Merci à Gwendolen66 pour son thème. Un peu plus triste que les autres peut-être. Le prochain sera plus comique je pense. Enfin, je verrais bien.

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

A plus...


	9. Jumeaux

Jumeaux (donné par Sedinette-Sama)

Dans cette vieille maison en bois au milieu d'un petit village de style médiéval, les pensées de Kurogane vagabondaient. Assis en tailleur au milieu de la seule et unique pièce de la maisonnette, il s'enroula dans sa cape noire pour avoir plus chaud. Il faisait au moins moins 10° et il n'y avait absolument rien pour se réchauffer.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé lui dans cette maudite dimension tout seul ? Pourquoi dans cet endroit pourri où il allait crever de froid comme un con ? Pourquoi était-il tombé là, tout seul, séparé des autres ? C'était pas que la boule de poils et les trois autres gus lui manquaient mais comment allait-il faire pour retourner chez lui sans le manju ?

Le brun se leva avant de taper sur ses bras avec ses mains pour se réchauffer. Il ne devait pas rester sans bouger si il ne voulait pas finir en glaçon. Il se mit donc à faire le tour de la petite pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à en avoir marre de tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Il se rassit à l'endroit où il était avant, dans la même position.

Penser à quelque chose de chaud... Il se concentra sur une image imaginaire. Lui, dans un bon bain chaud, voir bouillant. Ou encore mieux, au coin du feu. A force de trop réfléchir, ses pensées vagabondèrent un peu trop à son goût.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qu'il avait fermé. A quoi pensait-il ? Il secoua sa main devant son visage comme pour chasser une mouche invisible puis referma les yeux pour se reconcentrer.

La fameuse image ne disparu pas pour autant. Le ninja hurla presque de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Merde.

Alors... Se reconcentrer de nouveau et ne plus penser à ça.

Un bon feu... Oui, c'était ça. Un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée et un bon verre de sake pour accompagner le tout. Le paradis sur terre. Mais tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux... NON !

Ne pas penser à ça !

Kurogane avait beau secouer la tête dans tous les sens et crier tant qu'il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre cette image de son cerveau. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il pense à ça ? Il y a d'autres moyens de se réchauffer que de se lover contre un beau blondinet aux yeux bleus.

Et puis, pourquoi il était pas tout seul avec lui, le blondinet ? Pourquoi y avait-il _deux _blondinet ?

Le brun s'imaginait déjà allongé dans un grand lit avec un blondinet de chaques côtés. Deux Fye... Deux ! Des jumeaux... Non, Kurogane n'était pas un pervers, non. Disons qu'il avait juste quelques fantasmes.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par un bruit de porte qui grince. Alors qu'il commençait seulement à avoir chaud. La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté.

- Bah... T'étais là, Kuro-chan.

Le ninja reconnu le sourire du magicien qui ouvrit complètement la porte.

- Ca tombe bien. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un.

Kurogane ouvrit de grands yeux en voaynt ce "quelqu'un". Juste à côté de Fye, il y avait un... Un deuxième Fye.

- Tu vois, Yûko-chan avait raison. On a bien un double dans chaque dimension. Je viens de rencontrer un des miens. Il va nous aider à chercher la plume.

Le brun sourit. C'était un rêve prémonitoire ou bien il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Merci à Sedinette-Sama pour son thème. J'espère qu'il te plait. Toi qui y tenait tant à tes jumeaux. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu esperais mais j'aime bien trouver une fin dont on ne s'attend pas.

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'aille trenir compagnie à ma peluche Kurogane. Il se sent seul, le pauvre.

A plus !


	10. Peluche

Peluche (donné pas Darkan)

- Mais tu sais Fye... Je...

- Non ! Ne dis rien, je sais.

- Je tiens à te le dire.

- S'il te plait, Kuro-chan.

- Mais... Fye !

- Tais-toi !

- Je ne peux pas...

- Kuro-min !

- Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je...

- Kyyaaaaa ! Kuro-Toutou.

- Fye, je t'aime.

- Kuro-min...

Kurogane approchait son visage de celui du magicien, lentement. Jusqu'à ce que...

- BORDEL ! SALOPERIE DE BOULE DE POILS !!!

Le ninja venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre comme une furie, rouge de colère.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU... Fous... ?

La machoire du brun tomba presque au sol.

Mokona était assis au milieu de la chambre avec dans chaques pattes, une peluche à l'effigie de Kurogane et de Fye. Et il se trouvait que ces deux horribles petites choses de tissus se faisaient des bisous innocement.

Le ninja devint encore plus rouge. Mais de gêne ou de colère, on ne pouvait pas deviner. Il sortit son sabre et se mit à courir après le Manju en hurlant.

- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE MOI ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Kyyyyyaaaaaa ! Kuro-chan est méchant avec Mokona.

- JE VAIS TE DECOUPER EN RONDELLES ET TE MANGER APRES !

- Mokona n'est pas assez tendre. Pas comme Kuro-min.

- NANI ?!

- Kurogane peut dire des choses gentilles à Fye parfois.

La boule blanche reprit sa place sur le sol et continua de jouer avec sous les yeux du brun.

- Non, Kuro-min...

- Je t'aime, Fye.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

On ne revit plus jamais les pauvres poupées...

* * *

Merci à Darkan pour son thème.

Désolé si c'est un peu arrangé. Les chiens ne font pas de chats. C'est court aussi. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un drabble. Hé hé !

Allez, à plus !


	11. Oreiller

Oreiller (donné par Fyelizu)

Le problème quand on était un ninja trop bien entrainé, c'était qu'on avait du mal, même beaucoup de mal, à ne pas suivre les règles de ces entrainements. Les heures de sommeil étant, bien entendu, comprise dans cet entrainement particulièrement difficile.

Hors, Kurogane ne dormait pas plus de quatre heures par nuit. Question d'entrainement, justement.

Ce qui avait une tendance certaine à l'emmerder. Au palais de Tomoyo, quand on ne dormait pas, rien de plus facile. On se levait, on allait dans la salle d'entrainement et on se lançait dans une série interminable de pompes.

Mais là, dans cette maison louée par la Mokona Team, il n'y avait pas de salle d'entrainement. Même pas de jardin dans lequel se défoulé, un sabre en main. Rien. Nada. Nothing... Juste une nuit longue et ennuyante. Sans rien à faire que de fixer le plafond comme un vieux galeux insomniaque.

Non, Kurogane n'était pas insomniaque. Ni galeux, enfin bref. Il dormait dés l'instant où il rentrait dans son lit. Encore une question d'entrainement.

Le problème, comme je le disais, était qu'il se réveillait toujours à la même heure, au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était ça le problème. Ca aurait pu être si simple. Juste lui en tête à tête avec le plafond. Mais non. Il fallait qu'en plus, on le foute toujours dans la même chambre que l'autre magicien blond et anorexique. Quoi que vu tout ce qu'il bouffait...

Le regard de Kurogane avait parfois l'envie incroyable de se tourner vers la chose enroulée dans ses couvertures juste à côté. Sans le conscentement du brun, bien entendu.

Une nuit, le ninja faisait comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit les yeux à une heure bien précise, fixa le plafond un temps avant de finalement laisser vagabonder ce dernier sur le corps de son voisin.

Voisin qui se retourna à ce moment-là.

Voisin qui fixa à son tour le Kuro.

Voisin qui sourit bêtement en voyant ledit Kuro rougir.

Voisin qui passa de son lit à celui de ce cher Kurogane.

Voisin qui... Se colla au Kurogane.

Le brun tenta de reculer en lançant quantités d'insultes plus jolies les unes que les autres en essayant tant bien que mal de repousser l'intrus. Ce qu'il n'arriva pas à faire.

Kurogane était un ninja. Un ninja bien entrainé. Un ninja qui ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit. Mais il restait un homme. Et les hommes résistaient rarement quand l'objet de leurs fantasmes se collait à eux en les embrassant.

Le lendemain, pour une fois dans sa vie, Kurogane eut une panne d'oreiller.

Ben oui, l'entrainement nocturne, ça fatigue !

* * *

Merci à Fyelizu por son thème. J'espère que ça t'as plu.

Moi, je me suis bien marré. Ouh ouh... Quel bonheur !

A plus !


	12. Couture

Couture (donné par Zejabel-sama)

- Kuro-chan !?

Un grognement répondit au magicien.

- Tu te rappeles que j'avais fait un atelier couture avec la princesse l'autre jour ?

Un autre grognement.

- J'avais fait d'adorables peluches mais elles ont disparues...

Kurogane s'étouffa dans son café.

- C'est toi qui les avais faite ?

- Oui et Sakura en a fait deux autres.

- Comment elles sont arrivées dans les pattes de la boule de poils, marmona le ninja.

- Tu disais, Kuro-min ?

- Rien...

Il faudra qu'il étripe le Manju _et_ le magicien. Il avait vraiment trop de boulot en ce moment...

- Mais bizarrement, j'ai retrouvé mes peluches sous ton lit ce matin.

- Hein ?

- Je me demande ce qu'elles faisaient là ?

- La faute du Manju je suppose.

- Bien sûr...

Fye sourit au brun qui ne broncha pas.

- J'ai trouvé Mokona en train de jouer avec la poupée Sakura et la poupée Shaolan. Il leur faisait se donner des bisous.

- ...

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il m'a répondu: "Parce que Kuro-chan m'a prit la poupée Fye et la poupée Kurogane".

Kurogane baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher son visage.

- Il m'a également dit que c'était dommage parce que la poupée Kurogane donnait plus facilement des bisous à la poupée Fye que la poupée Shaolan à la poupée Sakura...

Le ninja se racla la gorge.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

- Euh...

Le blond ricana puis vint déposer un bisou sur la joue de Kurogane avant de partir en sautillant.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à coudre pour pouvoir te faire des poupées de tissu et jouer avec Mokona ?

Un sabre effleura les mèches blondes du magicien.

- Pas la peine d'être si désagréable, voyons... Fallait le dire que t'étais frustré !

* * *

Merci à Zejabel-sama pour son thème. Qu'il m'a fallu du temps à écrire, je dois dire . Enfin, voilà quoi...

A plus !


	13. Grotte

Grotte (donné par Larosette)

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis perdu dans cet endroit humide avec toi ?

- Humide, c'est un faible mot, Kuro-chan...

Fye leva une jambe hors de l'eau qui les entourait. Il regarda les gouttes humides en tomber lourdement, dégoulinant le long de son pantalon.

- Je crois que nous ne trouverons jamais la sortie.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Se demandant comment cet abruti pouvait sourire dans une situation pareille. Ils étaient paumés dans cette grotte remplie d'eau. Les vêtements trempés, de la flotte jusqu'au dessus des chevilles, et en plus il faisait froid.

Comme pour confirmer la phrase précédente, Kurogane éternua de façon délicate... Hum...

- Tu as attrapé un rhume, Kuro-min ?

- Un ninja ne tombe _jamais _malade !

- C'est pour ça que ton nez coule. Je viens de comprendre, se moqua le magicien.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec un regard noir. Il se retourna avant de marcher d'un pas rapide loin du mage. Le blond l'appela mais il ne le regarda pas, continuant sa route.

Fye entreprit de le suivre en laissant une distance raisonnable en eux deux.

- Les épées Durandils, les épées Durandils. Quand tu la sors dans un donjon, au moins t'as pas l'air débile, chantonnait le blond.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?

Kurogane se retourna pour avoir le magicien en face de lui pour mieux l'engueuler.

- C'est une Durandil ton épée, lui demanda Fye.

- C'est pas une épée déjà, c'est un sabre. Ensuite, de quoi tu causes abruti ?

- Tu connais pas les épées Durandils ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu... ? On est pas dans un donjon de toute façon.

- On est pas dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk, demanda le mage d'un air outré.

- On est dans une grotte, pas dans un donjon !

Trop tard. Kurogane était bien énervé. Et dans des cas comme celui-ci, il fallait mieux aller se planquer et vite. Il fusilla du regard le pauvre mage qui lui souriait tout content de son petit effet.

Le brun sortit son sabre pour ensuite le coller sous la gorge de blond avec une rapidité digne de lui. Fye fixa l'arme un moment, les sourcils fronçés. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, toujours un air grave sur le visage.

- En effet... Ce n'est pas une Durandil, lui fit-il remarquer.

Le ninja ferma les yeux, soupira, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Quand ces derniers furent ouverts, il se rendit compte que son visage était un peu trop près de celui de son vis-à-vis à son goût. Il recula dans un geste ultime dû à son instint de ninja misanthrope.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuro-Kuro, lui demanda ledit vis-à-vis.

Kurogane devint rouge. Malgré l'obscurité de la grotte, Fye le remarqua. Il ricana dans son coin puis décida qu'il était grand temps d'emmerder un peu le fier ninja. Y a t-il plus beau loisir que celui de titiller les gros durs ?

- Tu es tout rouge, tu dois avoir de la fièvre, insista le magicien.

- Non... Je...

Au fur et à mesure que Fye avancait, l'autre reculait. Jusqu'à ce qui ait pas malheur et fatalité... Un petit caillou qui le fit glisser et se retrouver le cul dans l'eau. Emportant avec lui, on ne sait comment, le blond qui riait comme un bienheureux.

- On est dans une drôle de position comme ça, tu trouve pas, fit remarquer Fye, assis sur le ventre du ninja.

Ninja qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de l'embrasser en se redressant légèrement. Le blond rougit en se tenant les joues.

- Wouah, Kuro-chan ! T'es un rapide dis donc.

- C'est dans les gènes des ninjas d'être rapide.

- Ce qui ne résout toujours pas notre problème de l'épée Durandil...

- Fye, un jour je te tuerais !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ♥

* * *

Merci à Larosette pour son thème. Si vous ne connaissez pas Naheulbeuk, c'est pas grave. Ca ne change rien au drabble.

Comme j'aime le petit coeur à la fin, ça le fait. XD

A plus !


	14. Poésie

Poésie (donné par Darkan)

On n'entendait que le bruit incessant du pendule accroché au mur de la petite salle d'attente. Le silence était pesant. Et on pouvait sentir une lourde tension émaner des deux hommes présents dans ladite salle. Une tension presque palpable. L'un des deux avait la gorge nouée. Il se retenait à grand peine de laisser s'échapper des larmes de tristesse.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait prit à l'un. Ni si l'autre allait s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'ils s'avaient, c'était que ça les avait marqué.

L'ambiance dans un hôpital n'avait pas pour habitude d'être joyeuse. Mais la douleur ici n'était pas tant physique que psychologique. Toujours la gorge nouée par les larmes, il se demandait comment on pouvait pardonner à l'être aimé quand ce dernier nous a fait du mal. Certes, cette balle logée dans la chair n'était pas sans douleur mais en ce qui concernait la personne qui tenait l'arme. Pouvait-on accepter ça ? Même si le tireur était en proie à l'alcool ?

Il leva la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Les mains tremblantes, le visage fermé, les lèvres serrées. Il arriva enfin à ouvrir la bouche après de nombreux efforts pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, pour ne pas que sa voix tremble.

- Kurogane...

Le brun leva à son tour les yeux vers Fye. Les iris rouges rencontrèrent les bleues pleines d'incertitude.

- Tu en penses quoi, lui demanda finalement le mage.

Dans un soupir, le ninja sembla chercher une tournure à sa phrase mais se tut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il m'a dit l'autre jour en levant les yeux: "Le ciel est beau comme un ange", tenta Fye en serrant les poings.

Kurogane sembla surpris un instant puis soupira de nouveau.

- Il aurait dû faire attention... Ou ne pas lui faire confiance. Un homme ne peut en aimer un autre, conclut le ninja.

Le blond baissa le regard, ses pupilles commençant elles aussi à trembler.

- Tu le penses vraiment, demanda-t-il à son vis-à-vis, sa voix devenant plus dure.

- Cette amour n'était qu'ivresse et comme il le dit lui-même: "l'ivresse est le dérèglement de tous les sens". Il n'avait plus de quoi y réfléchir.

- Plus de quoi réfléchir à quoi, s'emporta le blond qui se leva de sa chaise dans un geste de rage.

- A sa vie, ses actes, tout ce à quoi il faisait attention. Il ne vivait que pour sa poésie avant. Là, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il était... Noyé dans son amour, continua Kurogane malgré le regard du mage qui se noyait lui aussi mais dans les larmes.

- Sa vie ? Ses actes ? Parce que toi tu es capable d'y réfléchir peut-être ?

Fye hurlait presque. Sa tristesse alourdie par les mots de son compagnon ayant prit le dessus.

- Je tiens à ma vie comme tout le monde, soupira le brun.

- "Si stupide que soit son existence, l'homme s'y rattache toujours", lança le magicien avant d'aller se rasseoir.

- Tu veux dire par-là que mon existence est stupide et sans intérêt, s'emporta le brun à son tour.

Le mage ne répondit rien. Il resta là, sans bouger, devant la colère naissante de Kurogane. Après quelques lourdes minutes d'un silence trop long, le blond se décida enfin à répondre à son interlocuteur.

- "Je n'aime pas les femmes, l'amour est à réinventer"... C'est une des ses citations. Il me l'a lu hier, avant que son amant ne lui tire dessus.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Oui, puisque je pense la même chose...

Le brun se calma d'un seul coup. Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux toujours pleins de tristesse du blond. En voyant les larmes qui en coulaient abondammant, il prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il frotta son nez contre les cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux.

- "Le monde a soif d'amour: tu viendras l'apaiser", souffla le ninja.

Fye se détacha de l'étreinte pour pouvoir voir le visage de son compagnon. Il lui sourit timidement pendant que ce dernier attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fines.

- Ce que Verlaine a fait à Rimbaud ne nous concerne pas directement. Nous quitterons cette dimension quand nous aurons retrouvé les gamins et nous n'en entendrons plus parler. Ce que Arthur va faire quand il sera rétabli, on s'en fiche, tenta Kurogane pour consoler son amour.

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tout ce que tu dois retenir de tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que le ciel qui est beau comme un ange.

C'est dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital de Bruxelles en juillet 1873, que deux hommes s'enlacèrent en attendant que leur ami rencontré dans cette dimension ne se réveille enfin.

* * *

Merci à Darkan pour son thème auquel elle tenait assez je dois dire puisqu'elle me l'a réclamé une centaine de fois au moins. Je ne devais pas aller assez vite à son goût... Mais je plaisante chou, je ne t'en veux pas.

J'espère que ça t'a plut parce c'était pas une des plus facile. Mais je me suis amusée quand même.

J'aime les défis.

Oui, je vais quand même vous notez le défi en question: Ecrire un drabble sur le thème de la poésie en parlant de Rimbaud et mettre quelques-unes de ses citations.

Allez savoir si elle va trouver que j'ai réussi ou pas. On verra...

A plus !


	15. Bain

Bain (donné par Sedinette-Sama)

Qui avait-il de meilleur au monde qu'un bain ?

Un verre de sake peut-être ?

Le cri d'agonie d'un puissant ennemi mis au tapis en un tour de sabre ?

Le silence serein losque la boule de poils n'est pas dans le périmètre ?

Un bon Shonen Maganian en hiver près du feu ?

Une portion de frites bien salées de la dimension de Belgique que nous venons de visiter ?

Mon pays natal, le Japon ?

Les gémissements de Fye, le soir, dans mes draps ?

Kurogane ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant dans son bain...

Heiiiiiiiin ?

* * *

Merci à Sedinette-Sama pour son thème qui m'a beaucoup inspiré.

Ouh, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse...


	16. Langue

Langue (donné par Gwendolen66)

Si il y avait bien une chose que Kurogane aimait en se réveilllant le matin, c'était d'avoir la paix. Etre dans le calme le plus total par exemple, ou bien encore ne pas avoir le manju devant les yeux alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir ces derniers... Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, c'était de se faire agresser de si bon matin. Surtout par une odeur infecte venant taquiner ses narines et émanant de la cuisine.

Et c'était donc d'une humeur on ne peut plus massacrante qu'il prit l'initiative de descendre à l'étage inférieur voir ce que pouvait bien foutre ce maudit magicien. Il ne fut en effet pas vraiment surpris de le voir aux fourneaux.

Le brun scruta un instant son compagnon de voyage, ou plutôt son dos. Fye ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait innocement de cuisiner, ouvrant le four pour en sortir une plaque recouverte de ce qui ressemblait à des biscuits. Le mage se retourna subitement, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant sursauter l'homme derrière lui.

- Tadaaaaam, chantonna le blond en présentant le plateau brûlant à Kurogane.

L'homme aux yeux rouges fixa ce que lui montrait l'autre pendant un moment, sourcil haussé. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être ces trucs plats et allongés. De la bouffe ? De toute façon ça puait trop le sucre pour lui...

- Ce sont des langues de chats, poursuivit le magicien devant le manque de réaction de son souffre douleur favori.

- Des quoi ?

- Ce sont de petits biscuits en forme de langue de chat, sourit Fye.

- Connais pas...

Kurogane tourna le dos à son vis-à-vis, entrant dans le salon pour s'affaler dans le canapé et avoir la paix, enfin. Fye fit une moue déçue.

- Tu ne veux pas les goûter, Kuro-min, demanda le pauvre petit mage martyrisé en continant de faire la moue.

- Non.

Réponse catégorique...

Ne perdant pas courage, le blond attrapa un des biscuits sur la tôle avant de rejoindre son ami dans l'autre pièce. Il se posta devant lui avec son air le plus sérieux possible mais Kurogane l'ignora complètement. Ce maudit magazine était donc plus intéressant que ses bons biscuits ?

- Kurogane...

- Depuis quand tu m'appeles avec mon nom entier, l'interrogea le ninja sans quitter sa précieuse revue des yeux.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu vas goûter mes langues de chats.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment tu vas faire pour m'y obliger ou pour me convaincre, ricana le ninja qui décida quand même de quitter sa lecture pour poser son regard sur Fye.

Il arrêta net de se moquer de son compagnon quand il remarqua que ce dernier avait mis le fameux biscuit entre ses propres lèvres. Pourquoi cet abruti lui proposait un biscuit si c'était pour se le fourrer dans la bouche ? Il ne voulait quand même pas le faire languir ?

Kurogane eut une soudaine illumination, chose rare. Il se leva de son siège pour venir se planter debout devant le blond. Blond qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder un air sérieux.

Le brun se pencha alors légèrement et attrapa avec ces dents l'autre bout du biscuit proposé. Malgré qu'il trouvait ça trop sucré donc dégoûtant, il en mangea une partie avant d'avoir le champs libre et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du mage.

Chose faite, il retourna simplement s'asseoir et se remit à lire.

- Le biscuit était dégeulasse, lacha le brun la tête plongée dans son Shonen Maganian. Mais le baiser, j'ai rien contre.

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres fines du blond.

- Alors je te ferais pleins d'autres biscuits, conclut-il en retournant en cuisine joindre le geste à la parole malgré les protestations du ninja.

* * *

Merci à Gwendolen pour son thème...

Vous imaginez que ça fait tout un mois que j'ai rien envoyé. Pas un chapitre pour cette fic, rien.

Et j'en ai même pas honte.

C'est ça, la dure vie d'auteur... Hum...


	17. Ange

Ange (donné par Fyelizu)

"Et si... Par le plus grand des hasards... Il se réveillait ?"

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Kurogane se pencha un peu plus sur l'être endormi qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je le fixe comme ça ?"

D'un geste calme et tendre, le brun poussa les quelques mèches blondes qui se promenaient sur le front de l'autre.

"Si il se réveille... J'aurais l'air de quoi ?"

Le ninja se pencha davantage, en faisait bien attention de ne pas trop bouger le lit sur lequel il était assis.

"Comment fait-il pour avoir la peau aussi claire ?"

L'autre remua légèrement dans son sommeil, obligeant ainsi Kurogane a ne plus faire un seul mouvement. Le brun retient sa respiration un instant, le temps que l'autre retourne dans un profond sommeil.

"Comment fait-il pour être... Aussi attirant ?"

Une nouvelle fois, il passa sa main dans le cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

"Et ses cheveux... Ils sont si blonds... Il a un secret ou quoi ?"

Kurogane laissa à regret le jeune homme paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Le matin arrivait et il ne voulait pas que l'autre se réveille en sa présence. Le brun se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais marqua un temps de pose juste avant de sortir de la chambre. Ses yeux se posant encore sur l'être endormi.

"A mon avis... Il ne peut être qu'un ange... Je ne vois pas d'autre explication..."

Et il sortit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Merci à Fyelizu pour son thème...

Et désolée pour le retard. Je viens juste de récuperer le net que j'avais malheureusement perdu... Pfff.

Enfin, voilà quoi.


	18. Cuisine

Cuisine (donné par Martelca)

L'hiver était apparu cette nuit-là, laissant ses légers flocons blancs se poser un peu partout dans la jolie petite ville qu'occupait actuellement la Mokona Team. Une belle journée de promenade dans le parc enneigé s'annonçait donc pour toute la petite bande, ninja bourrin compris.

Sauf que le ninja bourrin en question n'était pas vraiment de cet avis.

Ce fût donc sous les protestations de ce dernier ainsi que les menaces, que tous savent emplies d'affection, que Fye laissa tomber son idée pour la première fois de sa vie.

Bien entendu, il ne laissa tomber que sous une seule et unique condition: Kurogane devait cuisiner à sa place.

Ou comment faire sortir un ninja fruste de ses gonds...

Le brun inspira doucement pour se calmer, histoire de pouvoir se concentrer un minumum sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il entreprit, une fois sa séance de self-control terminée, d'attraper une poêle pour commencer sa préparation. La seule qu'il savait plus ou moins bien faire d'ailleurs.

Il découpa minutieusement chaque ingrédient, avec une concentration digne du plus grand des ninjas japonais. Kurogane consentit enfin à décompresser une fois que son plat se mit à cuire. Avait-il réussit ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Après avoir laissé chauffer le tout à feu doux pendant quelques minutes, le brun rajouta les trois dernières cuillères de sauce de soja de sa préparation, soupirant de bonheur pour avoir réussit avec brio la tâche quotidienne de chaque femme au foyer.

Un grognement attira le blond dans la cuisine. Un grognement assez inhabituel chez Kurogane qui mit la puce à l'oreille au magicien. C'était un grognement de satisfaction. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte de la salle à manger, une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller le nez du curieux. Il s'approcha avec méfiance de son vis-à-vis qui tourna le regard vers lui, un sourire de défi collé aux lèvres.

- Tu nous as préparé quoi de bon, Kuro-chan, se risqua ledit curieux en cherchant de ses yeux bleus le plat tant attendu.

- Un torijaga, lui répondit l'autre en continuant de sourire.

Fye fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la réponse donnée.

- Je ne connais pas ce plat, avoua-t-il après une longue recherche intérieure.

- C'est un plat que l'on fait l'hiver que j'ai appris à faire en observant nos servantes cuisiner quand j'étais encore au Japon.

Le mage sourit davantage, levant les yeux vers le ninja qui lui, ne souriait plus.

- Un plat d'hiver, hein ? C'est donc un plat fait pour nous réchauffer, ajouta ledit mage en faisait une moue espiègle.

- Ouais... Si on veut, compléta le brun, méfiant en ce qui concernait la suite des évènements.

L'homme aux yeux rouges observa celui en face de lui dont le sourire grandissait à vue d'oeil. Il recula d'un pas en le voyant s'approcha furtivement, tel un chat à l'affut.

- Mais tu sais, Kuro-min, lançant-il en s'avançant de plus en plus. Il y a d'autres façons toutes aussi délicieuses de nous réchauffer que ton torijaga, contina le blond avant de se retourner sans aucune autre forme de procès et de sautiller hors de la pièce en prétextant aller chercher les enfants pour le dîner.

Kurogane resta interdit quelques secondes. C'est lui qui avait l'esprit perverti ou l'autre venait de lui faire des avances ? Secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour expulser ses pensées osées hors de sa tête, le brun retourna au plan de travail en se disant que même lorsqu'ils parlaient de bouffe, le magicien finissaient toujours par lui foutre des idées pas nettes dans le crâne.

* * *

Voilà. Merci à Martelca pour son thème.

Le prochain... Ben, on verra. Je suis du genre très fainéante en ce moment. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs...

A la prochaine !


	19. Mathématique

Mathématique (donné par Darkan)

Un plus un est égal à deux...

Un plus deux est égal à trois...

Un plus trois est égal à quatre...

Jusque là, rien de bien compliqué.

Un Mokona plus un Mokona, ça fait deux Mokona.

Un Shaolan plus une Sakura, ça fait un mignon petit couple.

Un Fye plus un Kurogane, ça fait... Une équation mathématique des plus incompréhensibles, pire encore que la géométrie analytique, l'algèbre linéaire, les logarithmes et les exponentielles réunis.

Et LA, ça se complique !

* * *

Un petit drabble pour fêter mon anniversaire x3

Merci à Darkan pour son thème, gros bisou ma choutte.

Et à plus pour un nouveau drabble !


	20. Surprise

Surprise (donné par Celi-chan)

Kurogane soupira.

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans ce magasin que les gens d'ici appelaient « Super-marché » qu'il en avait déjà ras la casquette.

Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air aussi débile rien qu'en regardant des rayons remplis de nourriture, douteuse la plus part du temps ? Il poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant Fye passer d'un rayon à l'autre en s'extasiant comme un gamin.

Le ninja tenta un replis stratégique une fois le rayon sucreries en vue.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Le brun se retourna précipitamment. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un démon ? Un piège tendu par Yûko ? Une invasion d'extra-terrestres à la Tim Burton ?

Perdu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, abruti de magicien, demanda l'homme aux yeux rouges d'un ton bourru en remarquant que le cri du blond n'était dû qu'à un aliment trop sucré et immangeable.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Kuro-min. L'abruti de magicien en question lui colla ledit aliment immangeable sous le nez.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en as jamais mangé, hurla presque Fye, l'air outré en faisant se retourner les autres clients attirés par tout ce bruit. Ce sont des Kinder surprise, ajouta-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Des quoi ?

Kurogane fixait le blond comme si il venait d'une autre dimension. Ah ben oui, c'était le cas en fait…

- Ce sont des œufs en chocolat avec une surprise à l'intérieur, continua Fye d'un ton expert en tournant la boite d'œufs dans tous les sens, la secouant pour entendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Connais pas.

Fye poussa un soupir à son tour, attrapa le brun par la manche et le tira jusqu'à la caisse, son butin sous le bras.

Ils sortirent du magasin peu de temps après avec la précieuse boite pleine de bon chocolat. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à quelques mètres de là, ou plutôt Fye obligea Kurogane à s'installer sur un banc à quelques mètres de là.

Le blond sortit un œuf de la boite en carton, le déballa sous les yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis, puis ouvrir le fameux œuf en présentant la petite boule jaune à l'intérieur à son vis-à-vis.

- Tu vois, là-dedans, il y a la surprise, dit-il en posant l'objet dans la main du ninja. Si tu l'ouvres, tu verras.

Fye engloutit une partie du chocolat, proposant l'autre au brun.

- J'en mangeais souvent chez moi, à Celes. Même si ce sont, à la base, des chocolats pour les enfants.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil, refusa le chocolat en le balançant sur le blond dans un geste de rage.

- Il est hors de question que je mange ce truc trop sucré, pesta le brun en devenant rouge de rage.

- Mais, Kuro-chaaaaaaan.

- Non !

- Alors ouvre la surprise au moins, supplia le magicien, ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

- Okay, je vais l'ouvrir ton stupide œuf, s'exécuta ledit Kuro-chan après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant enfin la surprise que contenait la petite boule de plastique. C'était peut-être bien un piège de Yûko pour finir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Fye en se penchant pour voir ce qui mettait le brun dans cet état. Oh, un mini Mokona blanc, hurla-t-il en souriant.

Le ninja attrapa entre ses doigts le petit objet de plastique à l'effigie de leur compagnon de voyage. Il pesta contre tous les Mokona du monde quand soudain, la boule de poils miniature se mit à parler.

- Tu es amoureux de la personne en face de toi, chanta le mini-Mokona de sa jolie voix.

- Hein, Kurogane leva les yeux vers Fye. Il veut quoi le manju miniature ?

Fye attrapa le petit papier qui était dans l'œuf avec le Mokona.

- Le Mokona lit à haute voix les sentiments des personnes qui le tiennent en main, lit le blond avant de lever la tête vers Kurogane, le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, la personne que Kurogane avait en face de lui était bien Fye.

- Alors comme ça Kuro-Kuro, tu nous caches des choses, continua le blond en souriant un peu plus devant un Kurogane devenu rouge de gêne.

Dans une autre dimension, au Japon, une belle femme vêtue de noir riait devant son miroir, un verre de saké à la main. Elle avait eu une idée géniale. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire la même chose avec le Mokona noir et le duo Watanuki-Domeki.

Elle allait encore s'amuser un peu plus.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 20, déjà. Merci à Celi-chan pour son thème. :p


	21. Tigre

Tigre (donné par Sedinette-Sama)

Kurogane leva les yeux de son Shonen Maganian une première fois…

Sa lecture le passionnant plus que d'ordinaire, en ce magnifique matin d'hiver, il s'empressa de retourner à son magazine.

………

…………………

…………………………

Dans un sursaut, il renonça, non sans regret, à sa revue pour poser une seconde fois ses beaux yeux rouges sur l'individu à ses côtés.

………

…………………

…………………………

What the hell is that ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, demanda le brave ninja en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Son corps se retrouvant en travers du divan suite au mouvement de recule qu'avait provoqué cette odieuse découverte.

Ledit individu sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Mais voyons Kuro-chan ! Ce sont des pantoufles, répondit Fye toujours tout sourire.

Le brun gardait le regard scotché sur les fameuses pantoufles, la mine emplie d'effroi. Des pantoufles ? Ca ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu rassuré. Pourtant il avait affronté des monstres de toutes tailles et vivait en permanence avec un manju blanc collé au derche.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il en avait déjà vu des horreurs dans sa courte vie…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tes salades ? C'est pas des pantoufles ça, s'exclama Kurogane en montrant l'objet de sa pseudo panique.

- Je t'assure. Elles sont jolies, tu trouves pas ?

- Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries et rendre ces choses à son propriétaire.

Fye examina ses pieds, ainsi que ses pantoufles bien chaudes.

- Mais… Elles sont à moi, sourit de nouveau le magicien. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? C'est parce qu'elles sont toutes mignonnes ?

Le ninja fixait toujours les pantoufles de son vis-à-vis. Ces dernières étaient blanches à rayures noires, recouvertes de poils, avec des petites griffes à l'avant.

- Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas de vrais pattes de tigre, s'exclama le brun, les yeux en soucoupes.

* * *

Merci à Sedinette-Sama pour son thème.

Après tout ce temps d'absence… -rire nerveux-

Je cherche toujours une excuse pour mon retard… Bon ben… J'en ai pas :p


	22. Timide

Timide (donné par Celi-chan)

- Alors, c'est un mot… qui désigne une personne qui n'a… pas le courage de faire quelque chose…

Sakura cligna des yeux.

Mokona fixa Shaolan, perplexe.

Fye sourit.

Kurogane lisait son Shonen Maganian.

- Euh, monsieur Shaolan… Vous pourriez nous donner plus de détails s'il vous plait, lui demanda la princesse en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Je voudrais bien, princesse, mais le jeu m'interdit de dire certains mots et… Ce n'est pas vraiment facile.

Shaolan rougit, les yeux rivés sur sa carte de Tabou, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

- Mokona peut t'aider Shaolan ! Mokona est fort à ce jeu, s'écria la boule de poils en sautillant non loin du ninja qui se reposait calmement pour une fois.

- Non, laisse-le essayer Mokona.

Tout en disant cela, Fye se pencha vers la carte que tenait le gamin.

- Mais voyons, Shaolan. C'est un facile celui-là, sourit le magicien. Je vais te donner un indice.

Sur ces mots, il chuchota le fameux indice à l'oreille du jeune. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Il vérifia le mot qui était inscrit sur le bout de carton, puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers le blond.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne vois pas le rapport entre mon mot et monsieur Kurogane.

L'intéressé leva la tête de son magazine, prêt à grogner au moindre signe déplaisant.

- Mais si ! Kurogane est un synonyme de ton mot. Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne l'aient pas mis dans les mots tabous d'ailleurs. C'est tellement évident, ajouta le mage en s'emparant de la carte plastifiée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je n'ai pas le courage de faire quelque chose, cracha l'homme aux yeux rouges de son fauteuil.

- Moi je vois très bien.

- Silence, imbécile de magicien.

- Kurogane, tout le monde sait que tu es timide. N'essaye pas de le cacher, fit Fye en rendant sa carte à Shaolan.

- Timide ! Mokona en était sûr. Mokona avait trouvé, s'écria de nouveau la peluche en attrapant ladite carte au passage.

Il entama une danse de la victoire devant un Shaolan un peu à l'ouest et une Sakura toute joyeuse.

- Je ne suis pas timide, grogna le brun en se levant.

- Moi, je suis sûr que si.

Le ninja se rapprocha de sa future victime qui elle, ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire bêtement en le regardant.

- Et en quoi je suis timide ? Hein ?

Fye porta sa main à son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Hé bien… Le jour où tu me déclaras enfin ta flamme, j'estimerai que ne le sera plus.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête de concert vers les adultes, les yeux écarquillés.

Fye sourit.

Kurogane, lui, était tout simplement sur le cul.

* * *

Merci à Celi-chan pour son thème.

Enfin bref, voilà ce qui est sortit de mon imagination au beau milieu de la nuit alors que je suis censée étudier pour mes examens… -lance un regard noir aux bouquins de physique qui émettent des ondes négatives du coin du bureau-


	23. Avidité

Avidité et Ice Tea (donné par Darkan)

Fye attrapa la bouteille de plastic verte, portant le goulot à ses lèvres fines. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être en sentant le liquide doux et sucré descendre le long de sa gorge.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi soif…

Le blond s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Cette boisson était vraiment très rafraîchissante. Par curiosité, il lut l'étiquette sur la bouteille.

- Ice Tea Green, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. A ces mots, Kurogane releva la tête du capot de la machine volante dans laquelle il était affairé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, stupide mage ?

- Je ne marmonne pas, Kuro-chan. Je disais simplement que cette limonade avait très bon goût, annonça le blond en tendant la bouteille à moitié pleine au ninja.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, fixant son vis-à-vis qui souriait toujours. Il porta alors la boisson à sa bouche pour en goûter la limonade en question.

Trop sucré…

Comme tout ce qui n'était pas alcool dans ce monde de Piffle.

Mais il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait une subite envie de vider l'entièreté de la bouteille. Il s'exécuta sous les yeux exorbités du magicien.

- Dis-donc, Kuro-Kuro. T'en avais une de ces soifs. Tu aurais pu m'en laisser.

- J'ai encore envie d'en boire, fit le ninja en gardant les yeux sur la bouteille vide.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai très envie d'en reboire.

Fye fronça les sourcils, silencieux pour une fois. Tandis que le grand brun continuait d'admirer la bouteille verte, pourtant vide.

- C'est une boisson sucrée, dit le blond, coupant court au silence.

- Je sais.

- Et tu veux boire quelque chose d'aussi sucré ?

- … Tu as une autre bouteille sur toi, lui demanda Kurogane en lâchant enfin le récipient du regard.

Le mage sourit, moqueur.

- Tu es devenu accros on dirait, il rit gentiment en passant ses bras autour du torse de l'autre et ainsi récupérer la précieuse bouteille.

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je boive toute celle-ci, s'exclama Fye en sortant un autre Ice Tea du sachet à ses pieds.

Kurogane fixa de nouveau la bouteille, puis leva les pupilles vers le sourire agrafé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Il sourit à son tour, mais de façon peu amicale, avant de se jeter littéralement sur l'autre pour lui arracher la boisson des mains. D'un geste rapide, il devisa le bouchon et but tout d'une traite.

- Oh, Kuro-min ! Tu es vraiment méchant de ne pas m'en laisser, dit l'autre homme en faisant la moue. Tu aurais au moins pu me faire un bisou comme récompense.

Le brun sourit encore une fois d'un air mauvais.

- Désolé, commença-t-il. Elan soudain d'avidité. Ils devraient plutôt appeler ça de l'Ice Tea Greed.

* * *

Merci à Darkan pour son thème.

Et désolée pour le jeu de mot vaseux à la fin v.v

Sinon, je préviens que je cloture mes thèmes. Donc vous seriez gentils de ne plus m'en envoyer. Votre aide m'a été précieuse, mais je termine les thèmes déjà donnés puis je finis. Merci bien :p


	24. Soleil

Soleil (donné par Vyersdra)

Mokona remonta difficilement la minuscule bouée qu'il portait autour du ventre. Cette dernière, légèrement trop grande, avait tendance à glisser de son corps mou.

Toujours les pattes accrochées à son ballon d'air, il se mit à courir vers l'étendue d'eau claire et salée. En un bond impressionnant pour sa petite taille, la boule de poils blanche plongea dans l'eau tiède en un plouf sonore.

Le saut, digne d'une véritable bombe, projeta du liquide jusqu'au transat du ninja. Le brun était tranquillement en train de se griller la pilule sous les rayons chauds de l'astre du jour, et ne se doutait nullement de l'attaque terroriste dont il allait être victime. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid de l'eau de mer sur sa peau bronzée, il sursauta avant de tomber pathétiquement sur le sol, juste à côté de son drap de plage.

Il releva son visage couvert de sable vers l'endroit d'où provenait la fameuse attaque en question. Il lança un regard noir à la boule blanche flottant sur les flots.

- Je vais te découper en rondelles avant de te transformer en maki pour les requins, maudite créature du démon, cracha le ninja.

Il se leva d'un bond, courant déjà vers sa future victime pour lui arracher gentiment les boyaux. Aveuglé par la rage, le brun n'avait pas vu le ballon de plage multicolore qui traînait là. Il se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala, tout aussi pathétiquement que la fois précédente.

Allongé sur le ventre, il ne bougea pas. De toute façon, il était déjà couvert de sable de la tête aux pieds. Alors, un peu plus, un peu moins…

Mais le pire était sans doute la vive douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant au niveau de l'arrête de son nez. Il porta une main à cette dernière pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé.

A quelques mètres de là, Sakura laissa tomber les coquillages qu'elle était occupée à ramasser. Le cri de douleur que venait de pousser l'homme à côté d'elle l'avait alertée.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur Kurogane, demanda la jeune fille en s'accroupissant devant le corps couché de son ami.

Le ninja s'assit en tailleur dans le sable, en face d'elle. Il loucha pour tenter de voir son nez, en vain. Sakura rit en le voyant faire. Cette expression était des plus bizarres chez le grand sabreur bourrin. Elle arrêta net de rire en remarquant la trace rouge sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Oh, vous avez attrapé un méchant coup de soleil.

- Hein, s'exclama-t-il comme si il n'avait pas compris.

- Vous n'aviez pas mis de crème, je parie. Pourtant, il faut toujours en mettre quand on va à la plage.

Le brun cligna des yeux d'incompréhension mais ce simple geste relança une atroce douleur. Il avait l'impression que toute la peau de son visage était desséchée, carbonisée, la chair à vif.

- Et sur le visage en plus. Vous devez avoir vraiment mal, continua la brunette en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Il voulait toucher son visage, vérifier les dégâts. Mais rien que l'idée de mettre ses doigts sur sa peau le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Il se retenait à grande peine de se plaindre.

- Ca ne va pas Kuro-min, intervint Fye derrière lui. Ce dernier avait été attiré par les cris et la petite réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié.

- Si, tout va très bien !

- Monsieur Kurogane a attrapé un coup de soleil sur le visage, lui répondit Sakura. Elle avait l'air triste pour lui.

Fye fixa le visage rouge du fier ninja. Il avait envie de rire mais en voyant le regard glaciel du brun, il se retint.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan, je vais m'en occuper, fit le blond en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit avant de se lever et de retourner à sa recherche de coquillages.

Kurogane essayait toujours de voir son nez en louchant, inconscient du ridicule de la situation.

Le magicien prit la place de la princesse en face de lui. Il lui sourit, plus par reflex qu'autre chose.

- Tu es resté trop longtemps au soleil sans crème, affirma le mage en tendant une main fine vers le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Kurogane recula de trois bons mètres.

- Ne me touche pas, s'exclama le plus grand en se relevant. Retourne auprès du Manjuu et fous-moi la paix.

- Mais, Kuro-chan, je dois te soigner.

- Hors de question, maudit blondinet. Ne me touche surtout pas.

Fye passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il posa ses yeux sur ceux du ninja devant lui. Ce dernier remarqua qu'ils étaient encore plus clairs que d'habitude, à cause de la lumière du soleil plus forte qu'à l'accoutume. Leur bleu en devenait presque transparent. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne vit pas que l'autre s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la peau rougit du bout des doigts.

Il eut un mouvement de recule en sentant le contact frais de la peau pâle sur la brûlure.

- Mais ne me touche pas, cria presque le brun en éloignant la main du blond.

- Ca fait mal ?

Le brun marqua un temps de pause. Mais bien sûr que ça faisait mal, bordel !!!

- Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-il pour ne pas avouer une quelconque faiblesse.

Le magicien soupira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers leur sac de plage. Il en sortit un petit flacon blanc qu'il ouvrit pour en prélever un peu d'une crème blanche et liquide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda le ninja tout en fixant ladite crème.

- C'est un lait après-solaire. Pour calmer les brûlures sur ta peau.

Kurogane marqua de nouveau un temps de pause en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui avec cette chose visqueuse dans le creux de la main.

- Ne me touche pas, redit-il en arrêtant de nouveau la main du blond. Je refuse que tu me barbouille le visage avec cette substance bizarre.

- Comment veux-tu te soigner si tu refuses toute aide, fit Fye en tentant d'approcher de nouveau sa main du visage bronzé de son compagnon de voyage.

- Ca passera avec le temps, Kurogane se relevant puis recula pour éviter les assauts de l'autre homme. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le pied sur une matière molle avant de se casser de nouveau la figure. Il maudit encore une fois Mokona pour toujours être dans ses pieds. Maudit Manjuu blanc !

Fye profita de cet instant de mégarde pour tartiner rapidement le lait sur le coup de soleil du ninja. Ce dernier poussa un cri puis plus rien. Il leva les yeux vers le mage.

- Ca fait du bien, hein, fit Flowright en souriant. Tu me laisses l'étaler convenablement maintenant ?

Kurogane soupira à son tour avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, il était déjà tout blanc. Alors de toute façon…Ca et le sable, c'était fantastique.

- Voilà, s'exclama Fye après avoir bien mit de la crème partout où s'était rouge. Maintenant, mets-toi un peu à l'ombre. Je t'en remettrais dans une heure ou deux.

- Hein !!?

- Il faut bien te soigner correctement.

Le blond rit en plaçant un parasol au-dessus d'un Kurogane toujours assis et marmonnant. Il ricana davantage en lui enfonçant ensuite un chapeau sur le crâne.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers le brun. Il lui pinça le bout du nez cramé histoire de le faire réagir un peu. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage, dit-il en souriant avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur. Mais ça faisait un mal de chien, bordel !!!

* * *

Merci à Vyersdra pour son thème ^^

J'ai envie d'être en vacances, ce thème tombait très bien.


	25. Bêtise

Bêtise (donné par Kyarorin)

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était impossible, inconcevable. De mémoire de ninja, jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite dans le métier.

C'était tout simplement impensable.

Toujours sous le choc, il fixait sans même le voir son Shonen Maganian.

Ce que le magicien à ses côtés ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kuro-min, lui demanda ce dernier en tournant son regard vers lui.

- C'est inadmissible !

Fye pencha légèrement la tête, attendant la suite.

- C'est une honte. C'est une bande-dessinée que j'ai entre les mains, pas un roman à l'eau de rose pour adolescente lubrique en manque, continua l'homme aux yeux rouges sans un coup d'œil pour son compagnon de voyage.

Silence entre les deux hommes.

- En plus ce sont des ninja, rajouta le brun en secouant son magazine.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Tu trouves ça logique que deux ninja guerriers se roulent une pelle en plein milieu du champ de bataille, hurla presque Kurogane en se retournant vers le blond.

Fye fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Cesse de dire de bêtise, Kuro-Kuro. Bien sûr que c'est logique. Avec toute cette adrénaline, la testostérone, le manque de femmes en temps de guerre, ça ne pouvait qu'arriver.

Kurogane écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

- En plus je parie que ça ne te déplairait pas, ajouta le magicien en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

Ne pouvant écarquiller davantage les yeux, le brun laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens, hurla-t-il définitivement en lançant son livre sur le crâne de son vis-à-vis qui se contenta de ricaner.

* * *

Merci à Kyarorin pour son thème.


	26. Nutella

Amour et Nutella (donné par Sakane-Sama)

Panier à la main, Fye parcourait avec entrain les multiples rayons que comportait le magasin. S'arrêtant devant chaque paquet coloré de condiments, il voletait avec grâce et élégance tout en remplissant son lourd fardeau de choses plus sucrées les unes que les autres.

Bien entendu, il était seul. Si il avait été accompagné du ninja ronchon, sa journée n'aurait pas été aussi remplie, à l'image de son panier. Il se serait fait agresser à chaque arrêt, hurlé dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, menacé pour chaque main tendue vers un des sublimes articles de la grande panier serait vide en somme.

Mais, bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait accompli sa tâche avec joie et bonne humeur. Les gamins et Mokona auraient droit à un bon repas ce soir. Bon repas composé des quantités d'aliments, parfois même non identifiés, qui emplissaient la corbeille du blond. En tant que maman du groupe, il se devait de trouver le meilleur pour ses enfants. Ce magasin était donc l'endroit idéal pour trouver tout ce qu'il fallait à une famille nombreuse. Il était même parvenu à trouver de grandes bougies parfumées pour lui et Kurogane.

Une soirée romantique ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Tout en imaginant le visage rouge de rage du brun face à la future table décorée en l'honneur de leur amour, Fye passa à côté d'un rayon qui attira son attention plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Sans hésiter, il s'empara du pot en verre posé nonchalamment sur l'étagère.

- Pâte à tartiner Nutella, lit-il à haute voix pour lui même.

Pâte à tartiner… Nutella… Chocolat noisette…

Il emporta avec lui l'article nouvellement trouvé tout en se rendant à la caisse, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. La soirée allait se passer mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Pâte à tartiner… Tartiner… Chocolat…

Rien que l'étiquette lui donner de très bonnes idées. Il sourit davantage.

Qu'il était impatient de faire bouillir de colère son ninja préféré.

* * *

Merci à Sakane-Sama pour son thème.

A la prochaine.


End file.
